


Milo Murphy’s Law texting style

by Thenonehater



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cavendish is his or is he not smashing bob block?, Feeling? Mr block doesn’t know em, Gen, holy crap those two were right- book by mr block, milo is a cinnomroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: MurphysLaw added +760-513-0987 to the chat760-513-0987: What is this? How did you people get this number?ChasingDanger: W̨͆̈ͦͦ̕e̢ͬ́̒̍̓͗͋ ̒͠d̓͢õͯ̄͑̌ͯ̐̈́n̡̉̍ͣͫ͒ͮ̏́ͥ’̌̊̅̓̂̀͟t̛̒͒ͩ͐͏ ̆̊ͯ̑ͮ̊̔͘҉̛a̍͟n̍̽ͪ̕͡҉s̸̃̋̀͢w̉͌̚͞͏e̴̅͐͡͡ŗ̆͆͊ͭͫ ̨̛͌̑͗̄͌̍̈҉t̶͋͋̇̈̂ͭoͧ̿͠ ̨ͨ̍̂ẏ̨̎̀͜o̷ͫ̅̌ͩ͌̌̈ͭͮ͢u̧̐,ͥ͌ͪ̕͜͏ ̷̆͑ͫ̈́̅̉̚t̡̉̔ͯ̚͞e͂ͣ͒̿ͯ́͘l̀͆ͮ͞l̡̈́ ̡̨ͨͤ͛̓ͨũ̄ͣ̔̽̐̄ͫ̀s̊ͤ̀ͪ͏ ̾ͮ͠y̷͑̆ͬ̇̋͢oͨ͆̌͞u͆͐͑͐̍͊̆҉rͦͭ҉͜ ̢̌̉ͭͬ̅̿͌͘͢n̷ͪͧͮ͐̈̈́̎̂́a̸̸ͥ̋ͦ͝mͭ̔ͭ̐ͥͬe̓͂̇̃̉͟.̢̾͒̈ͦ̽̓ͤͯ͋̈́̓́760-513-0987: Excuse me ?





	1. Chapter 1

**MurphysLaw** added **_ChasingDanger_** and **_LumberingBoy_** ,to the chat.

**ChasingDanger:** Milo??? Wat dis couldn’t we have added Zak to the old chat?

**LumberingBoy:** wait milo can use group chats???? Couldn’t they glitch and old chat?

**MurphysLaw:** oh no Zak!!!!!! I can, its just I could lose my phone or something else happens for some reason Murphy’s law doesn’t affect chat rooms??? It Murphy’s law what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**ChasingDanger:** ………………

**LumberingBoy:** …………………

**MurphysLaw:**?????? What???????

**ChasingDanger:** who taught you emoticons????? also what’s with the new chat Milo, not that I don’t mind? But it seems very unconventional ?

**LumberingBoy:** E M O T I C O N S, milo I stg could u be anymore of a cinnamon roll?

**MurphysLaw:** thanks!!!!!!!!!! Now for the reason for the new group chat ya’ll!

**ChasingDanger:** y a l l, also Zak I take offense that you did not call me a cinnamon roll to

**LumberingBoy:** your a sinamonroll Melissa 

**MurphysLaw:** guys!!!!!

**ChasingDanger:** Sorry Milo

**LumberingBoy:** Sorry Milo

**MurphysLaw:** okay!! So, I may have been……. walking by when I ran into cavendish and dakota and they didn’t notice me! Guess what they were talking about?

**ChasingDanger:** what?

**MurphysLaw:**  they were fired from their jobs!!! Because their old boss didn’t believe the pistachios tuned evil!!!!

**LumberingBoy:** r u serious??? Didn’t you say they took over the future or something???

**ChasingDanger:** yeah I’m just as confused as Zak here

**MurphysLaw:** idk Dakota said something about the timeline healing around them? But! That isn’t why I made the group chat

**ChasingDanger:**??? Okay I’m listening

**LumberingBoy:**?

**MurphysLaw:** well long story short I put there numbers in my phone but! Murphy’s law happened, so! I may have added their boss’s number to my phone to! I was thinking we could convince him the pistachio thing happened

**ChasingDanger:** milo you funky little gremlin. Mama is so proud of you

**LumberingBoy:** milo you have made me shooketh, normally  I would say no but

**LumberingBoy:** You think they would believe them??? I mean weirder things have happened

**ChasingDanger:** ^^^^

**ChasingDanger:** Do it milo

**MurphysLaw:** ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡ okay!!! Making sure tho, melissa do you still have the pics ?

**ChasingDanger:** your darn tootin

**LumberingBoy:** wait you took p i c t u r e s when we were running for our lives!?

**ChasingDanger:** ;)

**MurphysLaw:** kk I’m going to add their boss now!

 

                                        **MurphysLaw** added **_+760-513-0987_ **to the chat

 

**760-513-0987:** What is this? How did you people get this number?

**ChasingDanger:** W̨͆̈ͦͦ̕e̢ͬ́̒̍̓͗͋ ̒͠d̓͢õͯ̄͑̌ͯ̐̈́n̡̉̍ͣͫ͒ͮ̏́ͥ’̌̊̅̓̂̀͟t̛̒͒ͩ͐͏ ̆̊ͯ̑ͮ̊̔͘҉̛a̍͟n̍̽ͪ̕͡҉s̸̃̋̀͢w̉͌̚͞͏e̴̅͐͡͡ŗ̆͆͊ͭͫ ̨̛͌̑͗̄͌̍̈҉t̶͋͋̇̈̂ͭoͧ̿͠ ̨ͨ̍̂ẏ̨̎̀͜o̷ͫ̅̌ͩ͌̌̈ͭͮ͢u̧̐,ͥ͌ͪ̕͜͏ ̷̆͑ͫ̈́̅̉̚t̡̉̔ͯ̚͞e͂ͣ͒̿ͯ́͘l̀͆ͮ͞l̡̈́ ̡̨ͨͤ͛̓ͨũ̄ͣ̔̽̐̄ͫ̀s̊ͤ̀ͪ͏ ̾ͮ͠y̷͑̆ͬ̇̋͢oͨ͆̌͞u͆͐͑͐̍͊̆҉rͦͭ҉͜ ̢̌̉ͭͬ̅̿͌͘͢n̷ͪͧͮ͐̈̈́̎̂́a̸̸ͥ̋ͦ͝mͭ̔ͭ̐ͥͬe̓͂̇̃̉͟.̾͒̈ͦ̽̓ͤ  
̢ͯ͋̈́̓́

**760-513-0987:** Excuse me ?

**MurphysLaw:** Melissa! Sorry about her she’s Melissa, I’m Milo and LumberingBoy is Zak

**LumberingBoy:** SEE SINNAMONROLL!!!! Also milo are you sure we should have given this person our names????????????????

**760-513-0987:** Can one of you please tell me what going on, and where you got this number?

**MurphysLaw:** Sorry, Mr/Ms???

**760-513-0987:** Mr.Block, now why/how do you have this number Milo.

 

                                      **MurphysLaw** changed **_760-513-0987_ ** name to **Mr.Block**

 

**MurphysLaw:** Well, Mr.Block I got your number from Mr.Cavendishs phone! I noticed that they were fired because they said, that you didn’t believe pistachiosturned evil!

**Mr.Block:** Look Milo, Pistchios most definetaly did not go extinct and they most certinely did not turn evil. And I fired them because they were destroying pistachios. How do you know them, and them saving pistachios was classified, so how come they told you?

**MurphysLaw:** They did turn evil!! And we can prove it, plus we knew about the pistachios because, well i was the anti-agent they told you about. But I’m not actually a anti-agent just Murphys Law- anything that can go wrong will go wrong! (￣▼￣*)

**ChasingDanger:** here

                                  **ChasingDanger** sent five pictures to the chat

 

**Mr.Block** :.............

**LumberingBoy:** believe us now?

**ChasingDanger:** they aren’t photoshopped i can even send the video I took hold on

 

                                 **ChasingDanger** sent one video to the chat

 

**MurphysLaw:** see? They weren’t lying and we aren’t either.

**Mr.Block:** Look if you let me leave, I’ll talk to them. If what you said is true, I’ll even them their jobs back. Deal?

**MurphysLaw:** Deal!

**ChasingDanger:** Sure, but were gonna check up on that

**LumberingBoy:** ^^^

 

                                 **MurphysLaw** kicked **Mr.Block** from the chat

 

**MurphysLaw:** we did it gu

                                  **MurphysLaw** has gone offline

 

**ChasingDanger:** Milo? You there?

**LumberingBoy:** wanna go check on him?

**ChasingDanger:** why not it could be fun

 

                                **ChasingDanger** and **LumberingBoy** gone offline

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                   **Mr.Block** has added **_Agent1Brick_ ** and **_Agent1Savannah_ **to the chat

  


**Agent1Brick:** Sir?

**Agent1Savannah:** Sir, what is this?

**Mr.Block:** it has come to my attention…… That Pistachios may have in fact gone evil, so I am re-assigning you two to a new mission.

**Agent1Brick:** Thank you sir!

**Agent1Savannah** : Thank you sir, may we ask what the mission is ?

**Mr.Block:** The mission for you two is to keep a eye on Cavendish and Dakota, there is reason to believe that those two doofus’s may have caused the pistachio apocalypse.

**Agent1Savannah:** Sir, with all due respect, those two aren’t a danger to anyone, a fly could kill those two.

**Agent1Brick:** Mr.Block,sir, Savannah is right. Isn’t there anything more important you would need us to? Maybe stop the assassination of JFK maybe? Preventing WW2?

**Mr.Block** : Enough! I said you will keep an eye on Cavendish and Dakota is that understood? But, if you do want another job, I’m sure I can find something maybe cleaning the reinsassant potties?

**Agent1Brick:** No sir! Of course we can do that keeping on them should be a breeze right Savannah?

**Agent1Savannah:** Yes it should, but I do have a question Mr.Block.

**Mr.Block:** Yes Savannah?

**Agent1Savannah:** It would be easier to keep on eye them, if we were more well acquainted, could we befriend them sir?

**Mr.Block:** Yes, you have my permission to do so, but if you anything suspicious related to pistachios contact me immediately understood?

**Agent1Savannah:** Yes Sir!

**Agent1Brick:** Yes sir!

**Mr.Block:** Good.

                                                                          **Mr**. **Block** has left the chat

 

**Agent1Brick:** Great! Just what we needed

**Agent1Savannah:** Don’t you start Brick, I  s w e a r

**Agent1Brick:** Or what?

**Agent1Brick:** What could you possibly do that could bE WORSE THAN T H I S

**Agent1Savannah:** Really u want know

**Agent1Brick:** . . . . . .Yes?

 

Agent1Savannah: **B̢̜͍̘̭̩̝̦̘̯ ̶͖̬O̢̤I̵̗̮̜̕͢ ̛͇̦̻́I̮̤͔̮̟͢M͔̝M̸̷̰͉A̧̡̤̦̣͓ ͉̣̠̘̲̖̩G̶̡̬͔͍̻̳͚͎̜̥͞O̷̶̵͈̥͎ ̶̘͔̠̣̦̹͝͝O̢͎̩̠͓̱̳̞V̧̪̹̟̹̟̦̮E̢͡҉̩̩R̺̥̯̯̰̖̮̪͜ ̸̴̪͖͞T̛̟̣͕̀́H̡̨͇̝͕͠È̖̭R͈̣̲̹͙̙E̝̝̯̜ ̣̻̘͖͔̠̪̫A̴͍̣̙͍ ̧͕͙̻͡C̛̮͎͈̝̟̲̘͔̼H̡͚̺͞O̵̳̗̠̘͇̖̼̠͙͢͢P̮͖̳̜̤̪̝͖̕͘͠ ҉͏̩̦̟̖̭͈̫̫͠O̶͚̯̻͎F͉̠̮̝͓͍̣̹͠F̷͍̲͎͈͎͖͚̲̠ ̼͎̯̰̭͈ͅU̶̘͚̼̙͜R̷̪͇̰̮̝̤̖ ̸̧̝̞̻D̤̹͞I̶̥͚̲̤͍Ç̧͎̤͟K̛͇̝̗ ̷͉̼̻̮̪̀I̦̲̙̤ͅF̛͍͖̼͟͠ ̸͇̟͠U̷̯͈̯̖̹̤͈ ̛̭̦̝̳̗̦̦͍̮́D̡̺̪̰̯̠O̯͎̙Ņ̤͇̼̟͍́͝T̗̼ ̴̞̀͞S̶̡͔̩̖̺T̥̰̯̙̦̲́͟Ọ̀͝P̧̼͎̙̳̰̳̟̯̮͘͞ ͏͏͚̮̖̱͕͈̞W̞̺͕͕͚̻H͏̥̭̳̮͔I̩̗̮͈͉̳N̴̡͍I̸͍͚N̸̨̞̞̟̣Ģ̶̗͚̝͍̱̩̝̤ͅ.**

 

**Agent1Brick:** . . . . . . . . .

**Agent1Brick:** Dang no need to bring out the demon talk. But srsly how r we gonna befriend those dorks?

**Agent1Savannah:** easy

**Agent1Brick:**  ArE YoU SUrE AbOuT THaT

**Agent1Savannah:** 1st dont use early 2000’s memes at me

**Agent1Savannah:** 2nd yes, i still have Dakota’s # from when we were close friends.

**Agent1Brick:** ‘close friends’ how close we talkin.    

**Agent1Savannah:** DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT

**Agent1Brick:** WHY SAVANNAH BANANA MILLER WERE U GUYS DOIN THE FICKLE FACKLE

**Agent1Savannah:** I SAID DONT WORRY A B O UT IT

**Agent1Savannah:**     LOOK DAKOTA WILL JUST THINK I CHANGED MY NUMBER, SO JUST CHANGE YOUR NAME. IM GOING TO TRY AND GET INTO HIS AND CAVENDISH'S CHAT.

**Agent1Savannah:** AND I DONT HAVE A MIDDLE N A M E

**Agent1Brick:** fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeee lets change our names.

  
  


                                                                 **Agent1Brick** changed their name to **RedBrick**

                             

                                                             **Agent1Savannah** changed their name to **KillerHeels**

 

**KillerHeels:** Seriously?

**RedBrick:** I’m not creative

**KillerHeels:** k I’m going to see if I can invade their chat now

**RedBrick:** k I’ll leave this one then? I’m watching this old show???? Steven universe so ill watch that why you do that

**KillerHeel:** Sounds good

 

                                                                              **RedBrick** left the chat

 

                                                                             **KillerHeel** left the chat

 

-_-_-

  


**KillerHeels** direct message to **KewlShades**

 

**KillerHeels:** Dakota?

**KewlShades:** Savannah?

**KillerHeels:** good to see ur brains haven’t rotted

**KewlShades:** Wats up u haven’t texted me since well,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**KillerHeels:**  look I’m going to get to the point,,,,,,,,,, I think I believe the whole pistachio thing?

**KillerHeels:** like me and brick? We lost time which u know is very weird for time travelers unless………..

**KewlShades:** unless they were there at the moment and someone else changes it. Yeah it happened so??????????

**KillerHeels:** look I was hoping you could put the 4 of us in a chat? Me and brick we

**KillerHeels:** we actually feel b a d and we want to make it right

**KewlShades:** Seriously?

**KillerHeels:** Seriously.

**KewlShades:** sure just shoot me his #

**KillerHeels:** 998-760-5453

**KewlShades:** K give me a sec

 

-_-_-

  


                                                  **KewlShades** has added **KillerHeels,RedBrick** and **B.C.** To the chat.

 

                                                   **KewlShades** has renamed the chat to **_Trash Travelers_ **

  


**KewlShades:** Ha, get it cav?

**B.C.:** Dakota what is this? Who are KillerHeels and RedBrick?

**KillerHeels:** Savannah

**RedBrick:** Brick

**B.C.:** Ah I see

 

**B.C.** Has left the chat

 

**KillerHeels:** damn

**RedBrick:** wot

                              

                                                     **KewlShades** had added **B.C.** Back to Trash Travelers

 

                                                                    **B.C.** Has left the chat

 

                                                  **KewlShades** had added **B.C.** Back to Trash Travelers

 

**B.C.:** Let me leave !

**KewlShades:** Nope

**KewlShades:** S̵̨͖̬̮̞̤̣̕͜ ̢͙̗̮͕̙̖͍̫̳̰̱̦͔̳͚̀͜͝͠u̕҉͢͏̳̝͔̲͓̣̮̣̥̖ ̸̧̺̣͚̱̗̪̤͕̖̘̯̬̖͠ͅf̷̸̫͉̦̥͕ ̸̸̛͇͉̣̱͉͎̗͇̱̪̺̙̥̥f͇̺̮̹̝̲͓̻̘́͘͟͡ ̸̸̥͚̳̠̱̮́́͠ͅe̵̢̛͎̬̠͚͙̙̤ ̡̗͚̗r̡̠̝͕͙̜͍̠̞̦̝͇͚͈̳ͅ

  
  


**RedBrick:** YOU CAN DO THAT T O O

**B.C.:** Why couldn’t he? It’s just Zalgo font

**RedBrick:** it has a n a m e

**KillerHeels:** why did you tell him

 

**B.C.:** Look as interesting as this maybe I have a date to get ready for, so goodbye.

 

**B.C.** Has gone offline

 

 

**KewlShades:** I FORGOT ABOUT TH A T

**KillerHeels:** date? He d a t e s

**RedBrick:** Who?

**KewlShades:** idk he didn’t tell me, honestly still a bit salty but I’m gonna go

 

**KewlShades** has gone offline

 

**RedBrick:** So just us now huh

**RedBrick:** Wanna hear wat my shows about so far?

 

                                                               **KillerHeels** has gone offline

 

**RedBrick:** fine

    

                                                                **RedBrick** has gone offline


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so I changed up the style a little bit. I got most of my inspiration for this chapter and how do word it form 1-800 did i ask from the Hamilton fandom. I hope you guys like it. :>

**B.C.:** Well that was very interesting?

**KewlShades:** oh n o how interesting are we talking?

**B.C.:** Well less of date, more of a booty call?

**KewlShades:** sO IT WAS JIM THAT CALLED YOU

**B.C.:** DONT CALL ME OUT LIKE T H I S

**KewlShades:** I’m sorry are you trying to put me out of the job?

**B.C.:** our job is to pick up alien trash?

**KewlShades:** no mine is to make fun of you

**RedBrick:** I’m sorry are you saying aliens are real? And you pick up their trash?

**KillerHeels:** That’s your new job?

**B.C.:** I completely forgot you were here…

**KewlShades:** H A

**B.C.:** if you don’t mind me asking, why are we in a chat together?

**KillerHeels:** Dakota didn’t tell you?

**B.C.:** No?

**KillerHeels:** Me and Brick think that maybe

**KillerHeels:** Maybe you guys weren’t lying about the pistachios might have become evil?

**KewlShades:** HAHAHA

**KillerHeels:**?

**RedBrick:** what’s going on?

**KewlShades:**  CAV JUST DROPPED HIS P H O N E HOLY CRAP THIS GREAT

**KewlShades:** IVE NEVER SEEN HIM SO SHOCKED IN MY L I F E

**B.C.:** I’m sorry about that, may I ask why?

**KillerHeels:** we have some lost time

**RedBrick:** same, that and whenever I see any kind of nut I flinch for some reason

**KewlShades:** woah

**B.C.:** you could have talked to us in person

**B.C.:** So why the group chat?

**RedBrick:** Safer than talking in person what if someone heard us and actually thought about?

**RedBrick:** BOOM a whole bunch on theories that could destroy the timeline

**B.C.:** Oh well, I suppose that makes sense. What do you want to know?

**KewlShades:** Yeah all u gotta do is ask

**KillerHeels:** How in the heck do pistachios become sentient?????

**RedBrick:** Like we get if they were like A.I but pistachios?

**B.C.:** So what we think happened was that there was a pistachio tree and something happened to it?

**KewlShades:** yeah and like over time the pistachio got like evil and more sentient the longer it was in the ground,  so like it just

**KewlShades:** pulled itself out of the ground and because it got fed up with it and made more pistachions (that’s what we call them) and just took over.

**B.C.:** yes, what dakota said, and we stopped them, but one got away? I think that’s what you remember

**B.C.:** His name was Jermey and he took over the world working from 1970 and up, but we stopped him too and everything turned out alright.

**KewlShades:** questions?

**KillerHeels:** Not from me

**RedBrick:** Just one

**KillerHeels:** Seriously?

**RedBrick:** Yes

**B.C.:** alright, what your question Brick?

**RedBrick:** ARE WE GOING TO INGORE THE FACT THEY PICK UP ALIEN TRASH???????

**RedBrick:** LIKE ARE WE TALKING LIKE UFO PICKING U UP FOR ABDUCTION ALIENS OR LIKE???????????????

**KewlShades:** WE TELL U ABT SENTIENT PISTACHIOS AND U FOCUS ON THAT????? D U D E

**RedBrick:** I NEED ANSWERS P L Z

**B.C.:** Yes, we pick up actually pick up alien trash, we work for P.I.G now.

**KewlShades:** for mr.blocks x4 great grandpa to, like he so nice????????

**KillerHeels:** wait seriously? What’s he like?

**RedBrick:** NONONONONONNO

**RedBrick:** BACK IT U P ALIENS ARE R E A L

**KillerHeels:** Brick calm down stop being dramatic

**B.C.:** this just opened a can of worms

**B.C.:** God help u s

**KillerHeels:**?????

**KewlShades:** b o i

**KewlShades:** THERE ARE CATALOGS ON THE GUYS THAT WE HAVE ACCESS TOO

**KewlShades:** YOU KNOW WHY? IN CASE W E GET ABUDUCTED AND KNOW WHAT WHAT FREAKING ALIENS THEY ARE, A N D

**KewlShades:** THERE'S A FIGHTING CLASS SO WE KNOW HOW TO FIGHT EM AND KILL THEM IF WE ARE IN DANGER. I STG THIS JOB IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN BEING A TIME TRAVELER AND WE ONLY PICK UP TRASH

**B.C.:** are you finished dakota?

**KewlShades:** ye

**RedBrick:** Yes hi I’m resigning  and joining whatever the heck that is

**B.C.:** I wouldn’t we really only pick up trash,we have never found an alien

**RedBrick:** a h I’m staying at B.O.T.T

**KillerHeels:** good choice

 

-_-_-

 

**B.C.:** brick i was wrong if you want to quit ur job do it I’m resigning

**KewlShades:** NO BABY COME BACK

**B.C.:** I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE BETRAYED DAKOTA

**RedBrick:**??? We’re in the middle of a mission but I’m way to invested in this conversation

**KillerHeels:** off ur phone b r i c k the guy is coming

**RedBrick:** f i n e

**B.C.:**  OH DONT WORRY ILL WAIT TILL UR DONE SO I CAN TELL YOU WHAT HE D I D

**KewlShades:** i came here to have a good time and I feel attacked

**B.C.:** I came out to attack and I’m having a great time

**KewlShades:** I

**KewlShades:** okay

 

-_-_-

 

**KillerHeels:** okay damn now I’m invested so spill

**RedBrick:** We’re done so I’m ready

**B.C.:** OKAY LETS G O

**KewlShades:** N O I DIDNT COME HERE AND MADE THIS CHAT TO GET ROASTED

**B.C.:** bUT ITS HAPPENING

**KillerHeels:** Dang Dakota what did you do

**RedBrick:** s h h let it happen I’m bored

**B.C.:** OKAY HERES THE STORY CHILDREN

**B.C.:**  SO IN THE WORDS OF MURPHYS FRIENDS IM A ‘SINGLE PRINGLE’ AND DAKOTA BEING THE LOVABLE DOLT HE I S

**B.C.:** NOTICED THAT OUR NEW BOSS MR BLOCK IS VV NICE TO ME WHICH YOU ALL KNOW IS COMMON COURTESY

**KewlShades:** HE SAID YOU BEAUTIFUL EYES LIKE THE SEA THAT HE COULD GET LOST IN THEM

**B.C.:** NOT THE POINT DAKOTA- THE MORAL OF THIS CLUSTER OF A STORY IS NOW THAT ME AND MR BLOCK SENIOR HAVE A DATE IN TWO DAYS. BECAUSE DAKOTA BEING DAKOTA SAID I NEEDED ‘TO GET OUT THERE’ AND THAT ‘HE IS OBVIOUSLY INTERESTED

**B.C.:** HES OUR AND NOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO TALK CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT IS A THING AND I STG DAKOTA IF THIS TURNS IN A BURNING PILE OF TRASH ILL KNOW WHO TO B L A M E

**RedBrick:** wait are you telling me that you Balthazar Cavendish

**RedBrick:** is going to go on a date with me and Savannah’s boss’s x4 great grandpa?????? So if you guys get married how would t h a t w o r k

**B.C.:** Brick I don't want to even think about that honestly, i don't think it will be more than one date

**KillerHeels:** Why cause he’s mr block’s grandpa?

**KewlShades:** Cav has a type, mr block is not that type

**RedBrick:** What’s his type???

**B.C.:** dakota i stg dont you dare

**KewlShades:** Jason Momoa type of guys

**B.C.:** DAKOTA

**KillerHeels:** same

**KewlShades:** HELP

**RedBrick:**?

**KewlShades:** IF I DIE ALL MY POSSESSIONS GO TO MY CAT CATVENDISH

**KillerHeels:** Dakota??????

**KewlShades:** IM HIDING FROM CAVENDISH OH SHIDOUFGHDOOGHDOIGHSIHG

**KewlShades:** Yes, this Cavendish,Dakota is currently unavailable bye

**KillerHeels:** Press f for respect

**RedBrick:** f

-_-_-

 

**RedBrick:** Another chat?????

**Mr.Block:** Yes, I wanted an update on how the mission is with Cavendish and Dakota.

**KillerHeels:** Excuse our chat names sir, we changed them so they wouldn’t suspect anything. And we do have news on how the pistachios turned evil.

**Mr.Block:** Go on then.

**RedBrick:** What they believed happened, was that the pistachio tree had something happen to it, it then began to grow sentient over time and pulled itself out and wanted to turn humanity into pistachio tree human hybrids.

**Mr.Block:** Really?

**KillerHeels:** Yes sir but it doesn’t stop there, the second incident happened a little after. Apparently they forgot one and he got away. The escaped Pistchion( as referred to by Cavendish and Dakota) Then tried again to take over the world, but they stopped him again with help. Who the help is we have no idea sir.

**Mr.Block:** Interesting, anything else to report?

**RedBrick:** Cavendish is going on a date with your grandfather sir.

**KillerHeels:** Brick!

**Mr.Block:** I’m sorry? How does something like that happen?

**KillerHeels:** Well sir its mostly just a blind date sort of, you see Dakota set up Mr.Block Sr with Cavendish on a date.

**Mr.Block:** Do you at least know which grandfather it is?

**RedBrick:** It is your 4x Great Grandfather sir.

**Mr.Block:** So my Grandfather Bob hired those two?

**KillerHeels:** Sir, you know him? No offense but wouldn’t he be dead before you were born?

**Mr.Block:** Not necessarily. His daughter was the first boss of B.O.T.T and he has a portable time travel device monitored by B.O.T.T. He is allowed to visit family members in the future for that purpose. When he started P.I.G that was when his daughter contacted him. Apparently he was needed for something to happen and for some of us to be born.

**KillerHeels:** Wow

**Mr.Block:** Keep an eye on those two still, but make sure Cavendish doesnt muck up my family, now excuse me I need to go take care of something.

  
  



	4. Sleepovers and more

**Mr.Block:** Grandfather

 **BobbyB:** a w what happened GrampGramp Danny? You know there’s no need to be so formal with me

 **Mr.Block:** Look….. GrampGramp, I’m texting for a more of a business reason. It has come to my understanding you hired two of my former employees?

 **BobbyB:** Oh, you mean Cavendish and Dakota ?

 **Mr.Block:** Yes. What was the reason behind that?

 **BobbyB:** tbh, I had 2 janitor positions to fill and it would be vv nice to hire someone who doesn’t question things. I mean they worked for time travel how far fetched are aliens?

 **Mr.Block:** That’s it? No ulterior motives?

 **BobbyB:** No??? What ulterior motive would I have?

 **Mr.Block:** It’s just come to my attention is that your going on date in a day with one of them.

 **BobbyB:** oH

 **BobbyB:** nonononono kiddo, I dont know who I’m going to marry, so dont worry about something about that

 **Mr.Block:** Wait-Really?

 **BobbyB:** Oh yeah! I told my daughter I didn’t want to know who I’m going to marry or her name! I just want it to flow naturally, so that way the time stream doesn’t funk up.

 **BobbyB:** The only reason I believed her was because she showed me her birth certificate and my name was on it, although she covered her other parents name and her name by my request. I just call her peanut ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／~~~

 **Mr.Block:** Oh, well um, please continue then.

 **BobbyB:** I will kiddo! I gotta go back to work, but you should text more often! I swear I hear more from all my other grandkids but you!

 **Mr.Block:** um, okay have a good day at work GrampGramp.

 **BobbyB:** I will, love you kiddo!

 **Mr.Block:** I suddenly can't read and hAVE TO G O.

 **BobbyB:** Bye Kiddo. I except an ‘I love you too’ next time! ( *๑•̀ロ•́๑)」

 

-_-_-

 

 **RedBrick:** So is dakota alive yet?

 **B.C.:** physically yes

 **RedBrick:** What about emotionally

 **RedBrick:** Or mentally?

 **B.C.:** You know you ask a lot of questions for someone who despised us earlier.

 **RedBrick:**. . . . . . . . . . .

 **RedBrick:** saVANNAH I THINK CAVENDISH KILLED DAKOTA AND IS OUT FOR BLOOD.

 **KillerHeels:** I

 **KillerHeels:** damn

 **KewlShades:** im fine

 **RedBrick:** HE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **B.C.:** How are you feeling Dakota?

 **KewlShades:** your revenge tactics are so flipping e f f e c t i v e

 **KillerHeels:** What did he do???????

 **KewlShades:** so he tackled me to the ground we laughed for a little bit and then cav suggested we go out 4 drinking ‘bro time’ he called it

 **B.C.:** ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **RedBrick:** I’m terrified right now?

 **KewlShades:** little did i know he let me drink way to fucking much and now i have a hangover

 **KillerHeels:** Are you both okay?  

 **KewlShades:** WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM IF HES OKAY TOO????????

 **KillerHeels:** idk because that’s actually very weird form of revenge? Like i would have thrown u in the river while u were drunk. They couldn’t trace it back to me.

 **B.C.:** I’m taking notes, thank you Savannah.

 **KewlShades:** I

 **KewlShades:** PLEASE PLAN MY MURDER RIGHT IN THE GROUP CHAT I CREATED

 **B.C.:** You know I would never actually kill you and you know why

 **RedBrick:** I

 **RedBrick:** I’m very scared of you two now

 **KillerHeels:** dont be they’re just very dramatic ppl

 **B.C.:** dont call me out like this

 **KewlShades:** same

 **RedBrick:** HI IM SORRY BUT I GOTTA SPILL WHAT MY SHOW JUST DID????? SU WAS WAY AHEAD OF THEIR TIME

 **KewlShades:** SU, you mean Steven universe?

 **B.C.:** Oh sweet summer c h i l d

 **KillerHeels:** wait- you 2 know this show???

 **KewlShades:** Dude most of our pistachio missions were in the early 2000’s when nothing was on, we would watch that. Not to mention this where Mr.Block left us??????

 **RedBrick:** wait Seriously ? But aren’t u 2 from different times?

 **B.C.:** Yes but in the words of Mrs.Murphy ‘It is, what is.’ So we’ve made do.

 **KillerHeels:** wow I didn’t know that, u guys do have a place to live right?

 **KewlShades:** ye we live together, we actually make p good money for being janitors at P.I.G

 **KillerHeels:** oh good

 **RedBrick:** wait why did cavendish say sweet summer child?

 **RedBrick:** I’m kinda worried now?????? Should I be worried I mean I’m at the part where i just found out garnets a fusion and ???????????/ WHAT ARENT YOU TELLING ME

 **RedBrick:** GUYS I'M THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF A BISEXUAL MESS YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO M E

 **KewlShades:** w e l l i mean if u want…….. cav?

 **B.C.:** if he’s a mess over this than yeah go ahead and ask. We have the same day offs as them until Monday so. And my date is tomorrow at 8:00 PM so we could make two days of it.

 **RedBrick:**?????????????????

 **KewlShades:** YOU AND SAVANNAH CAN COME OVER AND WE CAN HAVE A BOMBASS TWO DAY SLEEPOVER!!!!!

 **KillerHeels:**  look is we have the same days off but

 **RedBrick:**!!!!!!!!

 **KillerHeels:** Brick ur 25 and I’m 24 don't you think were too old to do this?

 **KewlShades:** I-

 **KewlShades:** brick if u get the time vehicle come here and help prepare the house, then we need to go back and kidnap Savannah

 **KillerHeels:** you wouldn’t

 **B.C.:** Considering that brick just showed up and him and dakota are making a big pillow fort in our front room I say yes?

 **KillerHeels:** you cant be serious

 **B.C.:** the way this is going you have 20 mins to pack some clothes, just let it happen Savannah.

 **KillerHeels:**  f u d ge fine

 **B.C.:** fudge ?

 **KillerHeels:** were full grown adults doing a sleep over let me say fudge

 **B.C.:**  fair enough

 

-_-_-

 

 **KewlShades:** SAVANNAH~~~~~

 **KillerHeels:** Im coming

 **RedBrick:** I’m still vv worried about what u 2 are gonna put me through

 **KillerHeels:** What about me?

 **RedBrick:** YOU DIDNT WATCH THE SHOW SINCE THE BEGINNING I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE W O R R I E D

 **KillerHeels:**.. your emotionally invested in this aren’t you

 **RedBrick:** YES NOW HURRY UP AND GET IN THE LIMO

 **KillerHeels:** FINE DAMN

 

-_-_-

 

 **KillerHeels:** That was u m

 **KewlShades:** Oh yeah, imagine how it felt having to wait for that, me Cav were at the edge of our seats with that season finally

 **B.C.:** Well Brick looks broken

 **RedBrick:** what the f u c k was that

 **KewlShades: ψ(｀∇´)ψ** SHES GOOOOONNNNNEEE

 **RedBrick:** am I crying I feel like I’m crying

 **B.C.:** Nope but you will be

 **KewlShades:** Cav no they're not ready to die emotionally like that

 **KillerHeels:**?????????????

 **RedBrick:** im ready

 **KillerHeels:** Brick no offence but ur laying face first on the ground

 **KillerHeels:** how ur typing is beyond me really

 **B.C.:** Well lets play some undertale children

 

-_-_-

 

 **KewlShades:** Brick get out of the bathroom

 **RedBrick:** nO

 **KillerHeels:** ….. i hate the fact that i get why Brick doesnt want out of the bathroom

 **B.C.:**?? Why had Brick locked himself in my bathroom

 **KillerHeels:** I dont know Cavendish you tell u s

 **KewlShades:** Cavendish when someone asks ‘hey what r u wearing to your date’

 **KewlShades:** YOU DONT REPLY W I T H ‘ with the blood of my enemies why do I think I let Dakota invite you’ IN THE MOST MONOTONE/SERIOUS VOICE E V E R

 **KillerHeels:** BRICK GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM

 **RedBrick:** N O ME AND CATVENDISH ARE STARTING NEW LIFE IN HERE I QUIT MY JOB IM GOING TO BE A FULL TIME HOUSE HUSBAND FOR CATVENDISH

 **KewlShades:** YOU STOLE MY C A T

 **RedBrick:** LOOIGDGHJOGFHLFJHA

 **KewlShades:** brick?

 **B.C.:** I just saw Savannah ram our bathroom I’m p sure she got him right Savannah? And will be paying for a new d o o r?

 **KillerHeels:** yeah I got Brick, and let me check my purse, I’m sure I have money to spare for a new door.

 **RedBrick:** Is anyone going to ask if I’m okay?

 **B.C.:** are you okay?

 **RedBrick:** YES THANK YOU AT LEAST SOMEONE CARES

 **B.C.:** bold of you to assume that i care about anyone.

 **KewlShades:** but you care about me?

 **B.C.:** fuck your right

 **KillerHeels:** your guys relationship confuses me so m u c h

 **B.C.:** suffer

 **KillerHeels:** shut up and help me with toriel

 **B.C.:** how?

 **KillerHeels:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPARE HER

 **B.C.:** FINE JFC

 **RedBrick:** rip

  



	5. NOTE

I'm so sorry 4 not posting, work has gotten busy but I'm working on chapter 4 now!!! So it should be up in 3 or 4 days thank you for being patient :>


End file.
